Redemption
by izfangirl12
Summary: "You're the one, Katherine. My blood runs deeper in you than any other of my creations." "Please, kill me." I whispered out, barely alive. I never asked for this to happen. I never meant to kill my father and get myself locked away at Dante Asylum and be treated by a doctor whose crazier than me! LuciferXOC romance!


"Miss Delacroix, please answer the question." The doctor in front of me repeated for the sixth time. I stared down at the lifeless white floor, not daring to meet his narcotic caramel eyes. Hot tears rolled down the puffy red apples of my cheeks, as he gracefully cooed his poisonous questions that made my blood boil. My long ragged raven hair created a thick barrier to shield my flushed face from the doctor's royal eyes, I can only pray that it would be enough to hide my true feelings. They are our weakness here after all, and the doctors use it against us; the only thing that guards the doors to our sanity. From what I heard, the doctors find ways to get inside our heads, find our vulnerability and shatter our sanity like glass; practically forcing us patients to lose our minds. And our emotions are the key to our sanity, unfortunately, the doctors know this too well. They have formed some sort of mental torture disguised as kind notions and friendly smiles. But it's just a mask to hide the hideous truth. They would softly, sugar-coat their hypnotic tete-a-tete into letting your guard down then blind you into an amiable realm of comfort and relief. But once you accept it, the porcelain mask begins to shatter; revealing the darkness within. They would take your sanctuary away and replace it with a whole new level of torture. Once you're there, you can never escape. You can never escape your own world of never-ending nightmares. You're trapped there, forever, inside your own imagination.

"Katherine, why did you kill your father?" I stopped breathing for a second, as I inhaled a deep breath, desperately attempting to keep myself calm. Why? The doctors don't care how I act, they don't care what happens to me or to any of the other patients here at Dante Asylum, they don't care that we're suffering in this doppelganger of Hell. They're all the same, all after the same prize. Money. Their lack of empathy makes me sick, and I have every instinct to spit on the man in front of me.

The doctor sighs deeply and closes his document. He leans forward on his chair and places a calloused hand on top of mine. My head jerked up, revealing my bloodshot jade eyes and swollen face. My guard was down, crap! And I made the most ignorant mistake of all: looking him in the eyes. I'm trapped now. Rumors have lingered through the halls of the asylum how all of the doctors were demons under orders from the devil himself to torture those who have sinned. Obviously, I didn't believe them, they were rumors from asylum patients after all. However I did believe that there was something suspicious about the doctors though. I still have yet to figure out what. I instinctively shifted on the lumpy bed under me, trying to get as far away from this man as possible, but I suddenly froze at his bitter touch. I had no control over my own body.

"Katherine, please talk to me. I'm here to help you," the man whispered his plea with strange blue lips. _Yeah right! _I thought maliciously in my mind, it took everything I had not to laugh in his face. "Now, did your father hurt you in anyway, did anything bad to you?" My eyes drifted down slowly and I shook my head tediously; hoping to end his neverending interrogation. In the blurry corners of my eyes, he nodded and his eyes lightly softened at my response. But I could feel them drifting down my body. . . My body suddenly tensed up and my breath hitched to an unsteady, uneven pace. His eyes were like jagged daggers torturously dragging all over my appendages. An arctic chill raced up my spine like electricity, the hair on the back of my neck stood on edge, what is he doing to me?

His silent examination stopped at my left arm. I had every intention to pull away, to hide my scarred flesh from his professional colorant eyes, but I felt weak. Powerless. My body suddenly relaxed in his hands, my arms numb with goose flesh, as he gently caressed my wrist with his thumb with strange affection. The doctor took my pale limb in his large, cold hands as I sucked in a deep breath. His eyes grew wide with bewilderment, I assumed, and traced the red self-afflicted skin with a large digit.

"What is this? Katherine, why would you do this to to yourself?" The doctor's voice trembled with unexpected emotion. A thousand words ran through my mind at that moment, my eyes began to well up and I could feel the dam breaking behind my eyes. Come one, say something, I told myself but phrases found themselves caught in a lump in my throat. I glanced up at his round ivory face, his eyes were abnormally wet and a sharp cut throat pain ripped through my chest. I could have sworn my heart skipped a beat at his sudden display of emotion. Why was I so intuitive around this man? Why did I feel something for him, when he never gave me justice? Devoted, yes that was the was I devoted to him? Anger suddenly charged through my system with murderous wrath as I finally found the strength to say five simple words:

"You did this to me. . ." I spat with utter enmity. As soon as those words left, I wanted nothing more than to take them back. His blue lips fell to the floor as his big brown eyes grew even wider as my words sunk in. I wanted to run and hide at that moment, but I knew I wasn't going anywhere. He had locked the door from the outside when my session had started. I'm trapped, I have no choice, I have to suffer the punishment for my action. Possibly a night in solitary confinement or no occupational therapy for a week, if I'm lucky.

I stared down at the fresh horizontal scars on my arm. I ran a finger down my scars, I don't even remember when I had done this. It's all a blur. But then again. . . I don't remember how my father died. All I know is when I regained consciousness of my whereabouts, I was standing over his mangled body with a bloody knife in my hand. But that doesn't mean that I killed him! I didn't! I would never kill my own father! I don't know how many times I screamed that statement at the top of my lungs at police officers, nurses, and psychologists. . . I shuddered as I recollect the devastating memory.

The doctor's grip on my wrist grew tighter. My gaze traveled back up to him with shocked-filled orbs and perched a midnight eyebrow.

"I think I know why you killed your father. Oh yes, it's very clear to me now. . ." I could feel the blood pumping furiously under his strong restraint on my arm. I gaped and tried to pull away from him, but it was futile. I was seventeen, skin and bone, and clearly outmatched against his rising supernatural strength.

"Stop please. . . It hurts! Let me go!" I shrieked, panic mixed with adrenaline charged through my veins, as I laid back on the bed and tried to push him away with the soles of my feet. He cackled sadistically at my weak attempt and drove his thumbnail into my self-inflicted flesh. A bleated scream ripped through my throat as the throat as the sound of tearing skin rattled in my skull, feeling a warm aquatic matter ran down my arm and into my hospital gown. I heaved, darkness danced along the outer corners of my eyes as the warmth and comfort of sleep curled around my body like a blanket. But I knew I couldn't sleep now. Not with him dismembering what is left of my body. I grimaced as my stomach twisted when I felt something warm and slimy began to lap at my wound. The doctor moaned into my gash with satisfaction that sparked a new level of misery into my body.

"Katherine Karter, you are indeed a succession in my eyes. My true heir. . . My blood runs deeper in you than in any other of my creations," I sobbed at his words, more and more tears exploded from the corners of my eyes as I gritted my teeth not only in agony, but in pure hatred. I hated this man before me who had claimed he could help me, but instead he violated me. He slashed my delicate white skin and drank my blood like an animal. As red rose petals fall into the iridescent snow, so has my faith in believing the good in people.

"You see, the night you were born, I had placed you in the care of humans, hoping that you would develop humanity along with emotions. As always, I was correct. . . Diana and Everett Delacroix, your adopted parents, I have their blood all over my hands. I took you mother six months after we made a deal, a child for her soul. That was you, sweet pea. And you killed your own father on my behalf to trigger the transition. To activate your demon genes," he studied my face for a few moments, probably for a reaction to his life-changing mambo-jumbo. But I kept staring at the ceiling, pretending that he didn't exist. That none of this did.

"Don't believe me honey? Don't you think it's a bit strange that you keep blacking out? That you can't help but feel obedient in my presence, so vulnerable? . . ." I glanced back up at him with wet hues, like a forest after it has rained. My mouth suddenly ran dry at his words, I knew he had to be lying, I wanted to believe that he was. For Pete's sake, he's crazier than I am! Rambling on about demons and what not, there's no explanation for this madness. But then, why do I have this feeling that what he's saying is true? No-no. It's not real. None of this can be real. I'm dreaming-yes, I have to be dreaming. I suddenly shot up from the bed and glared him in his stone cold eyes with fury.

"You're crazy. . . There's no such thing as demons or any of this nonsense!" I portrayed with my head held high and yanked my mutilated appendage from his grasp. He tilted his head to the side thoughtfully with a sly grin spread across his handsome features.

"Is that so? I expected more from those _parasites _to have raised my daughter with better faith than this. . ." My eyes grew as big as saucers, did he just say- "What's the matter Katherine, can't you see the striking family resemblance? You're lucky, you inherited my good looks," he chuckled lightly and cupped my cheeks with surprising parental passion.

"Except for your eyes. . . You have your mother, Lilith's, eyes." He stroked my dehydrated cheeks with the back of his hand with a look of compassion of a true father in his teddy-bear eyes. It made me sick. I winced at his ice cold touch that burned my skin like fire. "Unfortunately, you inherited her feisty personality. But, nobody's perfect, love." He slapped the side of my face playfully before leaning back in his chair, observing me cautiously.

I glanced down at my arm and nearly vomited my stomach's contents. Believe me, I wanted to. A deep wail escaped from the back of my throat as my eyes traced the mutilated gash he forcibly inflicted upon me. I muffled my violent cry with a cupped hand, more tears leaked out from the corners of my eyes once more. He ripped my arm open so deep, I could the very marrow in my bones. A good six inches of my skin flopped over the sides of my arm like the sleeve of a sweater. The smell just made it worse.

His gaze followed mine down to my arm, and his smile disappeared suddenly as if saddened by my pain. His grip found itself on my wrist once more, and held up my chin up to his view. I couldn't even bare to look him in the eyes after what he did to me. He just violated me, told me he was my dad, so now what? What more could he possibly want from me? I've cried before him, begged for mercy, writhed under his torture. . .My spirit is broken, shattered at this point. I know what Hell really is. It's not Dante Asylum, it's not a weak state of mind. Oh no, it's your breaking point. And this "demon" right before me, has known my breaking point from the very beginning and is now crushing my spunk and demolishing my sanity. And there's no one who can stop him. I've learned a long time ago that there is no such thing as angels or saviors or handsome princes on white horses to catch you when you fall. No. The only thing that can save you is you. And you alone.

And now, it's over. I've failed to save the only thing I've considered a family, my home, my sanity and now. . . I've failed to save myself. All because of this monster.

I closed my eyes, hoping that he will end my suffering here and now, quickly and painlessly. I wanted to die right then and there, I don't even care if it was by the same hand that squeezed the life out of my loved ones, at least I would rejoin them in Heaven; that is, if there is one. I felt his hand brush through my long ebony hair, I suddenly felt a light damp force pressed against my forehead that I somehow knew were his damned lips. I grimaced and shuddered under his sudden display of mercy, I knew it was all too good to be true. He can't just tear me apart limb from limb and suddenly start acting like 'Father of the Year.' I've been in this asylum long enough to see through deception.

I inhaled sharply as a dull pins and needles sensation brushed over my wound. I snap my eyes open, he's kneeling at the foot of my bed, kissing my wound. I leaned to the side, watching him with the curiosity of a child in my eyes. My wound was healing right before my eyes, he was healing me.

"I never want you to think of those blasphemous things ever again. Do I make myself clear, my daughter?" He locked eyes with me after he had finished healing my gnawed gash. I heaved, feeling a sudden pressure on my chest. I felt the urge to nod, so I did. He smiled before murmuring, "That's my good girl. . . Good girls deserve to be rewarded, there's someone I want you to meet. He's so anxious to meet you," I frowned as he stroked my pale cheek. The stubborn brat in me finally arose to the surface as I shook my head, I was not meeting anyone that he has been acquainted with.

"Come on sweetheart. He's waiting." He whispered before arising from his place and forcibly enveloped my hand within his. My body went limp as he tried to pull me to my feet.

"No, NO! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU! YOU CAN'T FORCE ME!" The bratty side of myself screamed at him, as he pulled me off the bed and I land on the cold floor with a painful thud. I groaned and stirred to my side as his hands gripped my forearms with horrible force that I am almost positive I'll have hand-shaped bruises on my arms tomorrow and pinned me down to the floor.

He sighs, "Katherine Karter Delacroix, you're being a bad girl! And bad girls need to be punished. . ." He cooed dreadfully. Fear flooded through my system once again, my emerald eyes huge at his philosophy. He gripped my left ankle and began to drag me out of the room miraculously, considering it was bolted shut from the outside. My heart pumped in my ears, deafening the sounds of my thrashing, kicking and screaming for him to stop. But it was useless.

I took the time to observe my surroundings and create a plan to escape. Strange, the windows were smashed, broken glass and papers dabbled the floor with an interesting pattern, gurneys and wheelchairs piled up against doors that were chained shut, but the strangest thing of all: it was completely silent. Besides me and the doctor, it was like there was not a living soul in the asylum.

"Please, just stop this madness-OWW!" I shrieked as he dragged me through an array of broken glass and I slammed into the wheel of a wheelchair hard, hearing a loud sickening crack. I howled out in pain, my arm was numbed with a sharp pain as I cradled it with my other arm. I heard him hiss in melancholy, but that didn't stop him from dragging me through this Hell-hole.

"No can-do, my darling. Believe me, I wouldn't be doing this is I had another choice. He needs you."

"For what? What could possibly be worth all this?" He stopped and gazed down upon my scarred features.

"Katherine, everything that I put you through was a test. A test of strength, and you never, not once break under any circumstances. You're very strong, Rosie." He whispers lovingly.

"What did you call me?" I shot my head up at him.

"My apologies. That's your real name, the one I gave you when you were only a day old. . . I suppose you still want to referred as Katherine Karter?" I nodded, this random piece of information surprised me. He actually cared to name me? My heart lifted in my chest, I began to believe that he is my birth father. "As I was saying, you're very strong. Strong enough to become a weapon for our side in this war against Heaven. You passed my test, not once did you break under my tortuous skills or the literal Hell this place had bestowed upon you," he chuckled half-heartedly at his own statement. "You're a very smart girl, I supposed you figured it out as soon as you as you walked through the the front doors of this asylum," I raised a midnight eyebrow, what in God's name is he talking about? What did I figure out? Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

This place. . . No, it can't be. I've only ever compared it, I've never actually inferred that this place is really-

"My dear, you seem a bit astonished. Allow me to explain, you see, when you stabbed your father in the heart, you stabbed yourself through yours as well, to symbolize your obedience by sending one soul to Heaven and the other to Hell. Quite obvious who was sent where if you ask me. And this my dear," he gestured around him with a wave of his hand, "Is Hell." He's lying, he has to be lying. There's no such thing as Hell, there's no such thing as. . . My emerald eyes shot open, wide in fear. No- he's lying about this. He lying about it all. But if he isn't, then that means I'm actually-

"You're lying! None of this can be real." I cried.

"I'm beginning to tire of your lack of religion, girl. This isn't the biblical one you snare with profanity with skulls and bones and boiling lava inside the Pits, oh no. You're in the deepest, darkest pit of all. The same one the Man Upstairs created to lock away his favorite archangel, Lucifer." I shook my head once again, not a word of his phased me anymore. I just didn't care. Any fate would be better than this torture. My temples scraped along the shattered glass painstakingly slow, I could feel my blood drip tortuously off the side of my face and into my inky black hair. I began to mentally pester myself with useless questions, but it's the only thing I can do at this point, what if there really is a Hell, would that mean that there actually is a Heaven as well? If there is, why aren't the angels coming to save me? Have I sinned so much that I'm no longer worth saving? Please God, I know I've messed up alot but please help me! I prayed, hoping something would save me from this endless Hell. I jumped back to reality when all of a sudden, the man pulling my leg came to an abrupt halt.

"We're here." He whispered, looking side to side as if looking for something. "ON YOUR FEET NOW!" I jumped and gasped at his harsh words, and leaped to my feet. I whimpered as his lean body castled over me, I closed my eyes to keep my tears in as his large hands rested on my shoulders.

"It's good to finally see you out of that straitjacket, old friend." I opened my eyes to finally see the figure he was talking to.

Fear immediately flooded through my veins. My breath hitched as tears leaked down the sides of my face, never in my entire life have I ever been so frightened. Standing before me was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He had to be at least twenty years of age with spiked dirty blonde hair beautifully highlighted with rose gold, almost like a halo, pure blue eyes that were the shade of the calmest seas, and the palest snow white skin that made me look tan.

"No, no- please. . . PLEASE!" I begged as the angelic man stalked towards me. Terror and panic kicked in, as I tried to run away but my so-called father clamped his hands around my shoulders; holding me in place. I sniffed, I'm helpless once again.

"Is this Katherine?" I shuddered, his voice alone rose goosebumps along the edges of my flesh. I glared at him with broken sorrow, as he knelt down to my level.

"Yes, this is my daughter. I hope she is to your liking," The doctor behind me chimed happily. The man in front of me ran a warm hand through my hair with observing eyes. His aura became different. His bitter warmth became inviting, gentle, _merciful._

But I didn't trust it.

I spat in his face with my opaque saliva, a smile spread across my pale features as it dripped down his face like a teardrop. A light heave broke through my chest. He mirrored my devilish smile, as he wiped my spit off with the side of his finger, looking me straight into my sorrowful jade pools with his oceanic fiery orbs. . .

"Allistor, were my orders not clear?" He stood up at full height that challenged 'daddy'. That smirk never did leave his face, yet his whole demeanor had changed. His once bright and beautiful aura that warmed my spirit, had become cold and dark. I gasped as a frosty sensation shot up my spine and spreaded like a fire through my veins. Was he doing this?

"You were not suppose to torture her! You damn fool, can you do anything right?!" His voice erupted throughout the empty halls of the asylum. I was taken aback, I didn't believe that someone so beautiful would raise their voice above a whisper.

"Uh-uh. . .Now Lucifer, before you get mad, just know that I did what I did to determine her strength-"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT HER STRENGTH!"

"But- she's stronger now than she was before, and all for you. . . But if I may ask, I thought you hated mankind, why value the humanity of my daughter's?" Lucifer let out a frustrated groan and rubbed his temples.

"I do hate mankind with a fiery passion of a thousand burning suns, but women on the other hand. . . They're very strong like their will, sensitive towards nature and kind towards children, loyal to their loved ones and merciless to their enemies," he strolled around me, whilst stroking my cheek and memorizing every inch of my body. "Beautiful and divine creatures they are. Ruthless as they are sympathetic, gentle as they are jagged. They are remarkable beings in my eyes, and amusing as well. A greater threat than men if you ask me, they aren't single-minded, they cease war instead of waging it on. They are beings that demand peace and prosperity, and this child. . . Is the epitome of all women." My heart fluttered at his poetic words as my cheeks flushed a vermilion color. No way, I have a crush on the Devil.

"I never thought I'd see the day that the Devil himself has grown soft," I gritted my teeth at his statement, how dare he! I glanced back at Lucifer as Hellfire returned to his eyes. "Look at yourself, an eon ago you were cursing how imperfect the human race is. I didn't release you for kicks, I released you to finally end the Sanctus Imperium once and for all. The angels are causing me enough trouble here as it is."

"I can't destroy Heaven, that's suicide. Besides, why would I want to? I still love my father very much and despite him locking me away since the beginning of time, I would never try and take his place-"

"We don't have time for this! All of Heaven needs to fall before they realize you have been freed from your cage. Now, I found a ritual that will rise the Four Horsemen, But-" He choked off, I gasped as Lucifer towered over my shoulder,

"'Best if you don't look sweetheart," he murmurs kindly with a graceful smirk. Allistor gurgled and coughed, but I couldn't move. It was like I was in some sort of trance, staring at the angelic demonic creature in front of me. My whole body felt like it was on fire, under his gaze. Look at me- I'm inches away from kissing Satan while he's killing my biological father. Wow, I do need some serious help.

Lucifer clenches his teeth and thrusts his arm back in a swift, solid motion. I could see the blood rolling down his arm and into his sleeve, but I couldn't care less. That bastard got what he finally deserved. Allistor gave out a muffled groan before falling to the floor- taking me down with him, I collapsed beside him, feeling the wind knocked out of me as I touched the stone-cold floor. I gazed back up at him with teary eyes and suddenly fear flooded through my system.

Run.

I pushed myself back until I hit a wall. Damnit!

"I'm sorry you had to see that Katherine. Well, feel it," he cooed solemnly. a whimper escaped my lips as I pulled my legs into a tight protective ball against the wall. And I cried. I cried so hard. Today had to be the worst day ever in the history of the universe. I was tortured by my newfound bio daddy, had broken my own spirit, shattered my own sanity, and now I just met the devil himself and then he killed my dad after I just killed my adoptive one! The thought of everything made me cry even harder.

That's when I realized, I was embraced by strong arms. My crying ceased as the feeling of protection hugged me like the arms around my frail body.

"Please don't cry, I'm horrible with emotions as it is." Lucifer's muffled voice whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry-"

"Katherine Karter, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. This man has faced his justice for hurting you and using me as well. Order has been restored, Katherine," he stroked my cheek with the side of his hand.

"Please, kill me," I pleaded with wet hues.

"No," he replied simply. "You don't deserve that type of justice. . . But, I do know a place where we both can go, just until this is all behind and forgotten. All I ask is your trust."

"Where is it?" He smiled.

"You'll see. Do I have your trust?" He extended out his hand. And I took it without a second thought.

"Yes."

Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Depending whether or not this first chapter does well, I might just end the story here. But if you do want more, write me a comment and tell me why you want more and I might think about doing it. Love you guys! Cho~


End file.
